magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinbad
Personality Sinbad’s charisma draws in the people around him and makes them want to follow him. It primarily manifests in his ability to wield words to move people toward a goal, whether in writing or with a speech. He is the author of a series of exaggerated but engaging stories called “The Adventures of Sinbad” which have been distributed across the world. On the surface, he is an extremely likable man whose ego is as big as his smile. He enjoys drinking and partying as well as flirting. When drunk, his womanizing ways are severe enough that when accused of taking advantage of Kougyoku, his vassals instantly believe it. Sinbad concedes to himself that “things have happened before...”Night 84 Page 95 Despite his tendency for irresponsible behavior toward women when drunk, he generally acts in ways that, on the surface, appear genuinely selfless. While guarding a mansion in Balbadd, he looks the other way after a starving woman attacks him, allowing her and those with her to plunder it on the condition they do not hurt anyone.Night 34 Page 132 After seeing the state the Balbaddian people are in, he aligns himself with the fog troupe, going back on his promise to King Ahbmad to help eradicate them. Even before he founded his country, he has provided homes and livelihoods to refugees with nowhere else to go including Ja'far, Mahad and Vittel, Serendine and Drakon, Masrur and the other slave children without family, and Sharrkan. The people no other country wants, Sindria accepts. Along that same vein, he also brings Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana to Sindria, providing them with a place where they are safe from Kou and Al-Thamen. On her death bed, Esra describes him as curious, energetic, and reckless. She also describes him as cherishing his family and friends and having a sensitive nature.Night 12 Page 56 Sinbad is an idealist who engages in big-picture thinking. This is most apparent in Zepar's dungeon, where he describes his vision to change the world with vague language. It is revealed that, while his vision is grand is scope, he has spent little time thinking about the details. His focus is not only on his country but on the entire world. He is also quick to act on information and equally quick to change course when new evidence presents itself, such as when he flips sides in the Balbadd arc. He values critical thought and innovation. In Balbadd, he encourages Aladdin and Morgiana to think things through for themselves rather than insisting they rely on his judgment.Night 34 Page 125 As time goes on, it is revealed that Sinbad has a calculating, manipulative side. His reasons for providing shelter for Alibaba and Aladdin are self-serving, as he intends to enlist them in his struggle against Al-Thamen. He also toys with Kougyoku’s feelings, encouraging her affections in order to use her toward his own ends when she returns to Kou. He even uses Zepar’s power on her, which allows him to spy through her and take over her consciousness at will. At one point, Sinbad asks Ja’far, “Have I become sly?” to which he responds, “You have gained much and become a person you never wanted to be, but you chose this path.” Night 111 pg 69 Story Badr Arc Sinbad was born to war veteran Badr and wife Esra. As a child, he demonstrates the ability to “choose the right fate” by leading Badr out of a storm.AoS Night 1 Page 27 Badr declares that Sinbad will be the man who changes the world. At age five, Sinbad witnesses his father brutalized by a group of people who accuse him of being a traitor for not supporting the war effort. That night, while fetching water from the well, Sinbad finds an injured man named Darius. His family takes the man in, and as he is recovering, Darius tells Sinbad dozens of stories about the world outside of Tison village. These tales capture young Sinbad’s imagination and spark a sense of curiosity about the world that will last throughout his life. Darius, the man they are looking for, takes Sinbad hostage, threatening to hurt him if the villagers do not provide supplies for his escape. Esra pleads for the villagers to assist, but they do nothing. Finally, Badr arrives. He humbles himself before Darius, asking him to let Sinbad go. When Darius refuses, Badr kills him. As punishment for harboring a spy, Badr is sent away to war. He does not return. Baal Arc When fourteen-year-old Sinbad crosses paths with a mysterious wanderer named Yunan, he brings the traveler back to his house. Yunan sees that Sinbad is a kind, responsible young man who makes sacrifices to provide medicine for his sickly mother and cares for the children of the village. When Commander of the Western Frontier Dragul arrives to enlist Sinbad for the army, Sinbad refuses. However, Dragul convinces Sinbad that he has no other option. Yunan, having promised Esra that he will guide Sinbad if something happens, aims to give Sinbad the ability to resist the army. He sends Sinbad on a quest to enter a mysterious tower that can provide "the power of a king." When Sinbad returns home, Esra senses something has changed. Presenting him with Badr's sword, she tells him, "You've found it haven't you? Something only you can do?" Three days later, Sinbad arrives at the tower. A Parthevian army unit is already preparing to enter. Yunan gives Sinbad his blessing as he goes through the gate. Inside, the Parthevian soldiers are already fighting off the dragons. Dragul is the last man standing. As a creature attacks, Sinbad knocks it out of the air with a rock. They make their way into a hole to take shelter and squabble over Dragul's long name before Sinbad decides to call him Drakon. Sinbad makes the observation that the only door in the room is guarded by the giant dragon. He believes that they have no choice but to take the dragon on. Dragul suggests Sinbad act as a decoy while Dragul runs for the door. Sinbad refuses to sacrifice himself. Marching off, Drakon decides to finish the job himself. He dodges an attack from the dragon, reaching the door. However, it does not open for him. From behind, the dragon closes in. Sinbad saves Drakon again. Using his excellent intuition, Sinbad predicts the eruption of a geyser. The dragon's breath bounces off of it and back toward its master, killing it. By the time they make it to the innermost part of the dungeon, the two boys have discovered they work well as a team. They enter a vault filled with dozens of vessels and chests. Picking a jug up to inspect it, Drakon notes that they all seem to be stoneware. Sinbad, however, finds and touches a mental lamp, summoning Baal. He looks upon the boys and asks them who will become king. Both boys proclaim they will become king at once. They battle until Sinbad emerges the victor. Baal says that he has witnessed the match clearly and approves of Sinbad as his lord. Sinbad is ejected from the dungeon and lands surrounded in treasure in a hole where the dungeon once was. Soldiers are waiting for him above. When they realize he is not a friend to the throne, they prepare to attack. Sinbad does not yet know how to use his power and does not know how he will escape. At that time, Yunan appears and touches Sinbad's sword. Yunan instructs Sinbad to follow the voice that is inside of his heart. Raising his sword, Sinbad recites the words: "The Djinn of Wrath and Heroes, I command thee and thy household to feed on my magoi and empower my will with your great ability. Come forth, Baal!" He raises the sword in the air and lightning flies from its tip. The rest of the soldiers flee, thinking he used witchcraft. Yunan sends him flying back home. In Tison village, a woman demands to know where he has been for the last two months and scolds him for leaving Esra by herself. Back at his house, Esra is on her death bed. Although Sinbad's adventure in the dungeon was only a few hours, in this world two months had passed. Esra is barely alive when Sinbad returns. She sees Sinbad, and as he kneels by her side, she confuses him with Badr. She says that if she can see him, that means she must be dying soon. After telling Badr how proud she is, she closes her eyes and says her final words: "I love you, Sin." Afterward, Sinbad's name spreads across Parthevia. People chatter excitedly about the fourteen-year-old boy who conquered the dungeon where 10,000 others had failed. However, the royals view him as a nuisance. Parthevia soon sends its Venomous Spider Princess to Contastia Harbor where Sinbad often visits. She raises her fist to strike a citizen who insulted her father, but before she can make contact, Sinbad stops her. In the ensuing fight, she grazes Sinbad's arm with a poison-laced knife. The poison begins to take effect, but Sinbad reveals he has already stolen the antidote. Sinbad uses her as a hostage, taking her on a small boat out to sea. As Sinbad finishes drinking the antidote, he tosses Serendine in a barrel and foists her out to sea, thanking her for being a nice hostage. He waves goodbye before calling her a cute girl one last time. Enraged, Serendine promises to seek revenge. Sinbad sets out to change the world on a small fishing boat. Imuchakk Arc They are hunting a Rampaging Unicorn so that he can earn his adult name and be acknowledged by his tribe. Thinking he is helping, Sinbad uses Baal to finish the battle. He arrives at Imuchakk. Ja’far (Age 11) attempts to assassinate him He goes after Hinahoho into Dungeon #6, Valefor. Dragul, Ja’far, Vittel, Mahad, and Falan go into the dungeon too. He defeats the dark djinn while rescuing Ja’far, a feat Valefor claims should not be possible for a human. Valefor acknowledges him as king vessel. With the treasure from Valefor’s dungeon, he enters a trade agreement with Imuchakk. Reim Empire Arc After Sinbad uses his treasure from capturing Dungeon Valefor to negotiate an exclusive trade deal with Imuchakk and purchase their goods, he heads to Reim to sell the product. There, the booth he and the fellow members of his company set up is quickly shut down for not having a permit from the traders' guild. As they are packing up, a merchant who is part of the guild offers to take the merchandise off their hands for a discounted price. While the others return to Imuchakk, Sinbad is left with three copper coins. Sinbad convinces Rashid to become his mentor on the condition that Sinbad gather 100 gold coins by a specified date. He begins to put on street performances to gather money. However, as the date is approaching, he has still not reached the goal. Impressed by Sinbad's creativity, Rashid offers him a bag of gold coins as a "listening fee" for witnessing Sinbad's performance. This enables Sinbad to officially register the Sindria Trading Company with the Traders' Guild. By performing at the Napolia Amphitheater, Sinbad raises even more money to purchase the building that becomes the company's headquarters. Sasan Arc For the sake of economic expansion, Sinbad goes to the mining city of Sasan Kingdom. There, he meets the Sasan Knight-King’s son, Mystras. In a duel with the Dungeon Capturer Darius, Sinbad uses his full body djinn equip to emerge victorious and enter a trade agreement. Mystras becomes his comrade. Artemyra Arc For the sake of economic expansion, Sinbad, Ja’far, Hinahoho, and Mystras visit the sky city, the matriarchal Artemyra. After offending the queen, Sinbad, Ja’far, and Mystras are thrown in a pit while Hinahoho is held for “inspection”. After cleverly escaping with his friends, Sinbad defeats Mira Dianus using Valefor’s powers. This earns her respect, and they enter a trade agreement. Artemyran diplomat Parsine joins him on his travels. Before he leaves, he holds the Queens youngest daughter, Pisti (age 6), who gives him a good luck feather. Slave Arc After returning to Reim, he listens to Drakon, Serendine, Mira, and Saher’s tale of life on the run due to the fall of the Parthevian Empire. They enter the company. When investment fraud is committed against Sindria Trading Company, Sinbad goes to talk to the owner of the debts, Maader, personally. The companies debts are reduced to zero on the condition Sinbad participates in a boxing match. He loses to Masrur (age 8) and becomes Maader’s slave. After undoing the brainwashing of the children slaves, he leads them in a revolt. Ja’far and the others trap Maader in a plot to free Sinbad. Maader relinquishes her possessions and frees the slaves. Heliohapt Arc The Sindria company headquarters relocates to Balbadd. In order to find land to establish his country, Sinbad turns to the savage lands of the dark continent. He goes to Heliohapt, where his group becomes entangled in political intrigue. After foiling a plot to take control of the throne, Sinbad takes the young prince Sharrkan (age 10) back with him as his new ally. Dark Continent Arc We're still building this one! Consider writing a few sentences to help. Parthevia Arc We're still building this one! Consider writing a few sentences to help. Forming of Sindria Arc We're still building this one! Consider writing a few sentences to help. Sindrian War Arc We're still building this one! Consider writing a few sentences to help. Epilogue We're still building this one! Consider writing a few sentences to help. Extras Volume 6 Extra paper Sinbad is revealed to become whiny when drunk. Volume 33 Extra paper It is revealed that Sinbad is the type who will have an everlasting impact from a broken heart.Yunan Onisan no Kaigaki Shinri Tesuto Appearance Sinbad model sheet.png|LoM Sinbad 16YO model sheet.png|AoS age 16 Sinbad Imuchakk concept art.png|AoS age 14~15 Sinbad partial djinn equip baal concept art.png Sinbad Baal arc model sheet1.png|AoS age 14 Sinbad Baal arc model sheet2.png Sinbad Parthevia in color.png Sinbad 5YO model sheet.png|AoS age 5 See more: Sinbad Album In his youth, Sinbad’s hair is a bright purple. By the time the main series begins, it has dulled and darkened to more of an eggplant shade. His long shaggy hair is pulled back into a ponytail, which he ties with a white strand of ribbon or cloth. He has bronzed skin and sharp eyes. He has a muscular medium build and carries himself with a slight slouch. Starting at age sixteen, he wears a collared and dovetailed crop jacket, white pants tucked into black boots, a golden belt engraved with laurels, and a pink vest over a white undershirt. In the main series, he wears a knotted white shawl over a purple floor-length robe and a shirt, a white skirt, and pointed shoes. He also wears a turban adorned with a feather. Often, he is also decked in seven opulent pieces of jewelry, his metal vessels. In the final arc, he wears white robes, a sash around his waist, and a cape with golden shoulder plates. Through every costume change, his golden earrings remain constant. Relationships Esra After making a promise to Esra to guide Sinbad in his time of need, Yunan sends him to the first dungeon, Baal, in order to capture it and gain the power of a king. Although Yunan occasionally drops in to say hello, he generally watches Sinbad from afar. By the main series, Yunan is afraid of Sinbad and wants nothing to do with him. Skills Trivia * Pisti says that Sinbad smells like the waves of a faraway place.AoS Vol 7 Chapter 55 page 7 * Sinbad is based on the character Sindbad the Sailor, whose tales are a late addition to the 1001 Nights. Because it is an ancient name, there is much debate on its origin and meaning. * The Artemyra Arc is heavily inspired by The Second Voyage of Sinbad, in which Sinbad escapes a similar valley by strapping a piece of meat to his back. Giant birds of prey, the Roc, carry him back to their nests, where merchants lie in wait to chase the birds off and collect the diamonds stuck to the meat. He makes a fortune by selling a sack of precious jewels he collected from the valley floor to them. Notes References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:King Vessels Category:Kingdom of Sindria Category:Yambala Gladiators Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Fallen Category:Deceased Category:Parthevian Empire